wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
General Brightdapple- basically Silverpelt Changer/Cutter- a vet Dirt- feces Freshkill- Fresh prey Glowstones- strange stones found in a tunnel in DuskClan territory. Much like the moonstone. To the human eye, it's actually a small tunnel filled withgold. Kittypet- House cat Making dirt- defecating Monster- car Pale-pelt- DuskClan's word for a cat that had passed away, but still roams among the living, unaware that they're dead. If they are aware of they're death, it means that they are having trouble passing on. They can never recall how they died, even if they are aware that they're dead. Are also told in kit stories. They appear solid to kits, young apprentices, elderly, and open-minded cats, but to other cats they appear misty or aren't visible at all. Rubblepath- a non paved road, usually is very rocky. Sharing tongues- Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. Star Watchers- ancestors, much like StarClan. Shadow Place- ancestors, much like the Dark Forest. Thunderpath- a paved road. Twoleg- human Twoleg kit- human child Twoleg nest- house Twolegplace- town/city/village Clan Leader- In charge of the Clan. Organizes patrols and is in charge of ceremonies. They keep the Clan in order and must make sure that the Code is being followed. They are allowed the banish cats if they feel like the cat is either pulling the Clan down or planning to betray the Clan in any way. Deputy- Next in charge after leader. Can only call together meeting, but can not hold ceremonies. However, they are in charge of evaluating the skills of the guards, hunters, and patrollers. If they feel like a cat is pulling the group begin. Herb Cat- In charge or caring for sick or injured Clanmates. They are trained to be skilled with whatever they can get their paws on to help those sent to the herb cat den. Camp Guards- Guard camp. They are not allowed to leave camp. Doing so could result in exile. However, they may leave if the camp is too dangerous for any cat. Patrol Guards- Join Hunters and Patrollers to keep them safe from danger. Hunters- Are only allowed to hunt. Patrollers- Are only allowed to patrol and fight off trespassers. However, they are only taught the most basic fighting moves, seeing as the patrol guards are meant to keep them safe. Camp Guard Apprentices- Apprentices training to be camp guards. Patrol Guard Apprentices- Apprentice training to be patrol guards. Hunter Apprentices- Apprentices training to be hunters. Patroller Apprentices- Apprentices training to be patrollers. Queens- She-cats that are nursing or expecting kits. Are allowed to stay queens if they feel that they are much more suited for caring for young. Kits- Young cats. Elderly- Retired cats. However, do help queens by watching kits. Lab Cat- Cats who are stuck in cages, trapped by the twolegs Insults Flybrain- DuskClan's version of mousebrain Badgerheart- One who is needlessly cruel. Roteater- Much like crowfood-eater Bloodfang- DuskClan's word for murderer or one who killed a cat, even on accident, but was not exiled from the Clan. Rotheart- Someone who was exiled from the Clan for murder. Furball- friendly, yet harsh, insult. Depends on tone. Time Moon- a month Half-moon- half a month/two weeks Quarter-moon- a week Silver-claw moon- Time of a crescent moon Leafless- winter Fallenleaves- fall Freshleaf- spring Warmleaf- summer Season- quarter of a year Heartbeat- a split second Sunhigh- When the sun is all the way in the sky Moonhigh- When the moon is all the way in the sky Lengths Fox-length - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) Kittenstep or kitstep - About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) Tail-length - About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) Rabbit length - About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) Pawstep - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) Tree-length - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) Phrases I don't give a mousetail- "I don't care" Great Stars!- Much like "Great StarClan!" When hedgehogs will fly - "When pigs fly" How in Brightdapple?- Much like "How in Silverpelt" I'd have shredded you into mousedust/mousemeat! - to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Make dirt - to use the bathroom, or the dirtplace May the Star Watches guide your paws- Much like "May StarClan light your path" Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! - A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots (Only) The Star Watchers knows (what)- Much like "(Only) StarClan knows (what)" Sorry catches no prey or Sorry fills no bellies - Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. Tabbies don't change their stripes - means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots." You fight/hunt like a kittypet! - An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly. Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill?- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat Who ruffled their fur?- A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" Pain in the tail - An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy.